Again
by Taiora Yaganouchi
Summary: A pretty songfic. Amy hears the words she finally wanted to hear, but how does she react? Sonic/Amy


Again

By Taiora Yaganouchi

Ooh! Song fic! 'Again' is the property of Jennifer Lopez and Sonic and co. is property of SEGA.

I sat at my window staring at the stars. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He had told me those words that I have longed to hear from him and yet I don't think that I fully grasped the concept. He loved me. 

_Like an angel out the sky you came_

_Clearing up all the clouds, the sadness, and the rain_

_So pure and healing was the love you bring_

_I knew inside… (it felt so right)_

Yes, It was true that I have loved him forever. However, I wasn't feeling it even when he kissed my cheek. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

"…" I hesitated. "Sonic…" 

Sonic looked at me in fear. 'He thinks that I am going to reject him?' I thought. 'Even when he knows that I love him?'

_For me I've struggled all my life _

_To find that thing that makes it right_

_With you it seems I may have found_

_Some other kind of love_

Then I said it. Why? Well I don't know. "Sonic, I don't love you."

"Right then." He stood up from the bench we were sitting on. I couldn't see his face. He suddenly sped off in a random direction and didn't look back.

I buried my face in my hands. 'Why did I say that?' I sat there crying for a long time.

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

_Because you gave me _

_Peace and joy _

_Again, again, again_

I heard footsteps approaching me and I wiped my eyes. I looked up, hoping to see Sonic, but instead I saw Shadow. 

"Shadow?" I asked. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked. 

I looked at him and said that Sonic said that he loved me.

"So why aren't you happy?"

"Because I told him that I don't love him." I sniffed.

Shadow looked at me in surprise. "Why did you say that?"

"Because… I…" I paused. "I was scared."

_I was scared to let go and to trust your love_

_After what I've been through I have had enough_

_Whispering through your eyes you never said a word_

_But something said… ( your heart's safe)_

"But you love him, right?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do!" I said. There was silence. A strange thought crossed my mind.

"When you told Tails, did he…"

"He was scared too. But in his case he said nothing. I sat down with him and talked with him for a long time. He came to accept it afterwards."

I sat there absorbing what he had said. "Thanks." I stood up and walked in the direction that Sonic went.

"No problem." Shadow replied as he walked away.

_For me I've struggled all my life _

_To find that thing that makes it right_

_With you it seems I may have found_

_Some other kind of love_

I found him at a nearby river throwing stones into it. I walked up beside him and he didn't even look up. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

I shivered. "Sonic, I think that I may not have acted like myself back there."

"So. What now? The damage is done. What else could you say?" He looked at me with pain-stricken eyes. He had been crying. I felt a pang in my chest.

"Sonic, I… I'm so sorry. I don't know how I can fix this except…"

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

_Because you gave me _

_Peace and joy _

_Again, again, again_

I blushed heavily. He looked at me again. "Except…?"

I knelt down beside him and hugged him close. "Sonic… will you take me? Flawed and all?" I asked him.

"Amy, you aren't flawed at all…" he said. "Of course I'll take you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said.

_A friend is what you'll always have in me_

_I'm so grateful for the man you turned out to be_

_And it doesn't matter who you happen to meet_

_You'll forever be… (a sacred part of me)_

I looked away from the window. He was sitting there on my bed. He opened his arms wide and I crawled into them. He hugged me close and we snuggled into the blankets. That's when I finally understood… 

We laid there in the moonlight, forever in each other's gaze, until our eyelids grew heavy and sleep was upon us. We fell asleep to the rhythm of our heart-beats and I knew that we were once again at peace with the world.

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

_Because you gave me _

_Peace and joy _

_Again, again, again._

Author's note: Hey Hope you all enjoyed my fluff. I was kind of depressed at the time and I don't know if it turned out all right at the end. Lord knows this is my first song fic in almost two years. I had been writing Digimon song-fictions but I am through that stage. I think I have an Evangelion song fic sitting around on my computer somewhere… ^w^

Luv you guys to bits!

Taiora Yaganouchi


End file.
